May 5, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:49 Flower1470 i is first Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 5:59 Loving77 hey pweeb 5:59 Flower1470 sup peep Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:40 Dragonian King REOGJAOTEIGJA;GTKZPTOEKGPEAOTYPEAOYPAEJRTPAERITKZLRAGTMGAEOIJA oh hi guys 6:40 Loving77 hiii silly 6:40 Flower1470 hey silly 6:40 Dragonian King lily 6:41 Flower1470 what 6:41 Dragonian King seto kaiba 6:41 Flower1470 i hate you the ONE TIME im not thinking about yugioh 6:41 Dragonian King ... YOU HAVE A REI AVATAR HOW CAN YOU NOT THINK ABOUT YUGIOH EVERYTIME YOU LOOK AT YOUR SCREEN anyway you were gonna think about yugioh in like a minute anyway because BONUS EPISODE OF SILLYS ZEXAL TODAY WOOOO are you excited 6:43 Flower1470 what do you expect me to do? "oh look a new message *clicks on chat* oh my look my rei avatar now i cant stop thinking about SETO KAIBA" yes Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:44 Flower1470 hey chris 6:44 Loving77 hi chris 6:44 Chrisgaff Hey guys 6:45 Dragonian King hi chris 6:45 Chrisgaff Hey Silly 6:45 Flower1470 I had a dream about Seto a couple days ago and i just remembered it THANKS TO YOU 6:45 Dragonian King ew peep wheres the bathroom 6:46 Loving77 over there 6:46 Dragonian King thanks * Dragonian King runs into the bathroom and throws up in the toilet 6:46 Flower1470 It was my dream, not yours. I hope. O_o 6:47 Dragonian King if it was my dream that would be even more gross i have too many things in my watch later D: 6:49 Flower1470 go watch them 6:49 Dragonian King i am 6:50 Chrisgaff My dream are NSFW 6:50 Dragonian King this isnt work though soooo... not safe for wiki? 6:50 Chrisgaff Ye 6:52 Flower1470 lol Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 6:59 Flower1470 ooo 7:00 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:00 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:02 Flower1470 ooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:08 Flower1470 Wb 7:08 Chrisgaff IE crashed on me. :P Ty 7:54 Flower1470 . 7:55 Dragonian King . 7:56 Flower1470 im tired 8:03 Dragonian King lily 8:03 Flower1470 what 8:15 Dragonian King dont eat yellow snow 8:18 Flower1470 okay 8:36 Dragonian King lily have you heard of kog kong* 8:37 Flower1470 sorta why? 8:38 Chrisgaff You mean Random ton's toon? toon's* 8:41 Dragonian King yeah i found out something cool 8:45 Chrisgaff Like what? Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:47 Dragonian King ooo Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:49 Dragonian King wb 8:49 Chrisgaff Ty 8:49 Dragonian King anyway, i found out that roxy from ttk is friends with kong 8:51 Chrisgaff Cook *Cool 8:53 Dragonian King cook what chicken? lol 9:00 Chrisgaff And fried rice. I've g2g, ttyl guys Chrisgaff couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:03 Dragonian King ooo i gtg, bye lily Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:35 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:May 2014